A Song For You
by Utahime no Hikari
Summary: Sometimes what's inside the book isn't always what's portrayed on the cover. And sometimes, you get kicked out of your apartment because you're landlady's a personified version of the devil. And sometimes, your only option is to move into your childhood friend's house who almost shot you once. Welcome to life. AU, OC
1. Chapter 1

"No."

These words rang through the halls of Konoha University. People stopped and stared, teachers stood there with the mouth ajar.

Kari Wiledson (her full name was Hikari, but she hated being called by her full name) had just rejected Itachi Uchiha. Granted, Kari was the heart throb of most of the male population in KU, but no one in the history of EVER has rejected Itachi Uchiha. Everyone new he was going to be famous one day, producing his own music with his band Akatsuki.

And (might I add) Itachi Uchiha was _fine _(like, he was the definition of eye candy).

"May I ask why?" Itachi kindly asked, not flustered at all.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just... really not looking for a relationship right now. I'm sure you can understand. Besides, you'll have no trouble rebounding from a rejection from little old me, right? After all, your Itachi Uchiha." Kari batted her eyes, turned on her heels, and walked away, with a trail of "click, click" from her (totally hot) new Micheal Kors heels following her.

Itachi simply sighed and walked away. Believe it or not, Kari and Itachi had been friends at one time. _Best _friends. His father and Kari's mother had worked together as policemen (and women). They practically were attached at the hip... when they were five.

But that's besides the point. When they were 8, Itachi had crept into his dad's office and... er... _borrowed_ his father's gun. Needless to say, Kari came over that evening and Itachi had wanted to go outside and try to catch the bad guys. Kari thought it was incredibly stupid, of course, and had tried to take the gun away from him. In the midst of the tug-of-war, Itachi had accidentally hit the trigger and scarred Kari for life, and from then on, they just... drifted away.

But when Itachi entered the seventh grade, he noticed how much Kari changed. Her eyes were a glowing shade of blue, and she had died her hair a dark shade of brown. She had... obviously reached womanhood, as (well, to put it bluntly) her boobs were _huge._

But of course, it was all the hormones, or so Itachi thought. Ever since seventh grade Itachi had a growing crush on her, and even followed her to college. In the sophomore year at KU, he had the guts to ask her out, but she down right rejected him and skipped on her merry way as if nothing happened.

But if Itachi had learned one thing over the years (mostly from chick flicks he was _forced_ to watch, keyword being, forced), it was to never give up.

And so, not give up he will.

* * *

**A/N: Been a while, eh? **

**Sorry, Lately (as practically the past half a year, sorry guys), I haven't any inspiration (or motivation for that matter). But a big thank you to nevergrowup83, since you gave me both when I found a little email saying you followed me.**

**This one's for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Kari turned the corner to her next class, she bumped into a warm, rock hard chest. Looking up, it was (who else?) the man himself, Itachi Uchiha.

"Sorry, but I'm late to class," Kari muttered, pushing past him without making eye contact.

Itachi sighed as he grabbed her warm before he could regret what he had already decided to do.

"A chance," he said.

Kari cocked their head, "I beg you pardon?"

"Yesterday. You shook me off like it was nothing. Give me chance to win you over before you flat out reject again."

Kari only raised her eyebrow.

"Please."

Kari sighed, "I'm sorry Itachi, like I said before, you are a very nice guy, I'm sure but I'm not sure if you're exactly my type, so if you'll just excuse me..."

"Hikari Wiledson, do not turn your back on me!" Itachi said loud enough for those around to hear. Kari hated her real name, which is why no one except the professors (and Itachi, who had grown up with her) new about it.

Kari froze when she heard her old name being said aloud. She narrowed her eyes, grabbed Itachi by his sleeve and tugged him into a corner. Where no one could see them.

"Look here, Itachi Uchiha," she began, hissing his name, "I do not appreciate all... of this. I thought I made it very clear that I want nothing to do with you when I stormed out of your house when I was 5! And I told you never to call me by that... name again. And I don't appreciate the fact that-"_  
_

"Eight years. I have loved you for eight years. I'm sorry if I won't accept 'no' for an answer. So here's what I propose: today is April 26. Spend 26 days with me. 26 days, 26 letters, 26 songs, one song for each letter. i've never been a... person to talk about my feelings. So each day, I'll compose a new song for you. And, if you still don't want to be with me at the end, then you will never me again," Itachi said rather politely, seeing as how she just yelled in his face.

Now, if there was one thing Kari loved (besides Broadway) it was bets. Now, granted, this wasn't exactly a bet, but she'll take it.

Kari crossed her arms, leaned to one side and smirked. "You are so on."

And with that, they parted ways and left for home (even though Kari still had classes).

* * *

When Kari got home, she found a particular bitch of a landlady standing outside of her apartment.

"About time you got home! Lazy, do-nothing college students! Quick let me in, I've been standing here all day thanks to you," she spat in her face.

Kari just sighed, unlocked the door and let the old hag sit at the kitchen able as she put some tea on the stove.

"Ah, don't bother with the tea this time. You'll be moving out, anyway," the landlady said.

"The tea isn't for you, I've had a long day at school, and for the last time, I'm not going anywhere," Kari patiently said. After all these years, she learned that yelling gets no where, especially with a stubborn witch like this one.

A wicked smile spread across her wrinkled face, "Oh yes you are. My dear nephew was just accepted in KU, and he hasn't anywhere to stay, so naturally, I said I would let him stay here. Since we don't have any available rooms, I decided to kick you out. So, I'll be generous, and give you 2 hours to get packed and scram. Bye!"

The landlady left, shutting the door in Kari's face, leaving her stand and there like an idiot.

* * *

2 and a half hours later, Kari found herself outside a very familiar building that she visit quite often when she was a child. She sighed and rang the doorbell.

Luckily, Itachi's mom answered, Mikoto, answered the door. Kari had always liked Mikoto, and it didn't hurt that she made a mean casserole.

"Kari! What a surprise, come in come in! We haven't seen you since... well ages! Ah, Kari, why do you have bags?" Mikoto said as she ushered her inside.

Kari explained her situation, to which Mikoto immediately suggested for her to stay with them.

"Thanks, Mikoto. I just... don't have anywhere sense to go. It means a lot to me, it really does," Kari replied.

"Oh, no problem! Besides, I've always wanted a daughter. Let me call Itachi down to help you with you bags. ITACHI!"

"Yes, mother," Itachi said, coming immediately, "what do you... Oh. This can't be good."

"Yes, never mind that, help Kari to the guest room, will you? She'll be staying for a while," Mikoto said sweetly.

Itachi picked up her bags and hauled them up the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight of his mother, he turned to her and opened his mouth, but just as quickly shut it when he saw her expression. To anyone else, it would have seemed like she was fine, but after studying (stalking) her for 8 years now, Itachi could tell that she was all alone again.

And to his surprise, she spoke first. "Sorry I had to come here. After... that happened, I can't bear to live in my old house, and I don't really have any friends."

"Well, I'd think a girl like you would have lots of friends," Itachi said, immediately regretting the tone of it.

Kari smiled weakly. "Nah, I go to school for music theater. The plays rehearsals require too much of my time, and I guess I never really had time to make friends."

"What about the people doing the play with you?" Itachi asked.

Kari shook her head. "The show business world isn't lime that at all, Itachi. Everyone in the program, we're not friends. We're competition. In show business, it's all about who you know, and not how well you're qualified. It's tough, but it's worth it, after all, I get to do what I love everyday, and not many people can say that."

"Sounds lonely," Itachi said, and with that, they reached the guest room and their conversation ended.

* * *

**A/N: Updated two days in a row! Yay! This one is a bit longer, but not by much (sorry guys!) **

**tell me, what songs should I do for "a"?**

**I'll make a deal with you guys: when I get a good request (one that i like, doesnt have to be a song that ive heard before) I'll update, and dedicate the chaptforth you!**

**thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Utahime.**


End file.
